Talk:Vs battles 3/@comment-44369939-20200102143532
King Cold (Amped) (Dragonballl Z Adaptions) vs Ezio (Assasin's Creed) king cold (Amped) profile tier: low 1A, possibly 1A | 0 with abilities name: king cold amped origin: dragonball z/dragonball gt gender: male (however biology is different than a true male due to his "freiza race" (roots still apply) age: several decades in dragonball z (40+ years) | more than several decaded in dragonball gt (80+ years) | probably over 100 in dragonball z adaptions (100+ years) classification: true emperor of the universe | former alien tyrant | former secret leader of the "freiza race" (roots still apply 2) | former father of frieza and cooler | likely former husband of mrs.cold / queen cold | Meta-alien | Cosmic Being | Unique Entity (though most characters are this, however it directly applies to him) (Possibly a sub form of being of darkness) | All-dimensional Outer Space overlord (created an army without dissposing his members, king cold was smarter than original 1st form/4th form freiza, who valued his members more despite being evil still he knew numbers would add strength) (unlike perfect cell dbz original, dbz adaptions king cold is a more organized character, although cell didn't have to be organized this is besides the point) | ultimate evolution (via 5th form) Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Skilled Martial Artist, Flight, Spaceflight, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets and form defensive barriers), Telekinesis, Can alter his body structure and create a lower form, Immortality (Type 2) (King Cold should be capable of surviving things such as being cut in half or even diced to pieces, though he cannot regenerate and is left helpless when wounded more extensively), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiation | https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Cheating | Transcendant Physiology | Telepathy | Darkness Manipulation | Gravity Manipulation | Aura Manipulation | Astral Magic | Absolute Illusion | | Instant Stat Equalization (The Power to automatically at the sart of any battle equlize his opponent's stats to tier high 2A) Absolute Power Erasure (power erasure but not limited to only supernatural abilities (Gained Powers Upon Transforming into 5th form) (may be a 5th form but more powerful than his 6th form, because he transformed indirectly from form 4 to form 6 by form-fusion, then when he reverting to 5th form he was suppose to be weaker but instead came out stronger, because of his additional powers gained during the 5th transformation which increased his 5th form's base stats) (6th form high memetic decreased to tier high 2A but he's not fighting his other form anyway) (point is hax surpasses that abilities even if high memetic tier was used, instant stat equalization) | Perfect Teamwork inducement (could instantly make anyone work together) (higher and more light form of mind control) attack potency: high muliversal speed: Irrelevant (Characters beyond, and qualitatively superior to, the concepts of dimensions of time and space themselves. Meaning: Tier 1-A and above.) lifting strength: high multiversal striking strength: high multiversal durability: high multiversal range: Melee Range | Low Complex Multiversal: Attacks are able to reach throughout 5-dimensional to 6-dimensional space. standard equipment: his army ("evolution army" ) and their weapons, he revived the ginyu forced and scaled+ them all to tier low 2c | star wars army of clone troopers physical stats scaled+ to low 2c | whis (angel of destruction) (post android 17's wish) | batamo (very original dbs tournament 1 champa vs beerus, except it's an alternate timeline botamo where he survived, also scaled+ to tier low 1B) | Xeno Gotentks | Demigra (King Cold Amped changed from evil to neutral so both characters regardless of "side" decided to join them and when they didn't want to work together, he used perfect teamwork inducement to make them all get along but only at his orders | And traveled other fiction and also acquired these 3 characters | Superman New 52 (Dc Comics) Scaled+ to tier 1B | Adult Sasuke (Boruto) scaled+ high 2c | | Giorno (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, scaled+ to tier high 3A) (army is treated as standard equipment and not seperate compotents) (he scaled+ them all by training them) (and managed to train botamo by convincing him to turn damage negation off unless in a battle not with himself/king cold amped) intelligence: original average / low average | form intelligence greatly surpassed that and became super nigh omniscient, knows almost everything in any verse about everyone that's how he found superman, but not fully omnipotent because it is limited to the verses he enters and leaves, however the super part is he can track and amp his army from a distance simply by thinking about it (also knows location of his army where-ever they go, however this does not impair king cold amped or his army characters because perfect teamwork is inherently on) weaknesses: None Notable | Cheating doesn't work against serious characters (roots still apply 3) | King Cold Amped cannot use instant stat equalization in combat (except against memetic-tier characters) Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of energy wave. *'Energy wave:' One of King Cold's attacks. *'Dirty Slash:' The sword slash King Cold attempted on Future Trunks. King Cold seems to have some knowledge of swords and sword fighting. *'Full Power Death Beam:' A powered up version of the Death Beam. *'Super Explosive Wave:' He creates a massive explosion with himself as the nexus. *'Telekinesis:' Used to shatter the cockpit window of his ship, causing Fisshi, one of his soldiers, to be ejected into space. *Extended greatly with new abilities but no true techniques added *roots still apply #4 -- second form enzio / altair armor (assasin's creed II versions, enzio's versions can be used as other forms, but not counted for in this) fifth form king cold / king cold amped (second image is fusion representation of his army, though not drawn to scale, representation is correct) king cold has all equipment including his army (so since his army is treated as equipment he is allowed to fight as one with them) (outside of combat they can only be commanded at king cold's orders, but in combat they are free to battle against their opponent however they like) hax on, blitz on, first attack on, distance 40ft, location: large groundy and water and sunny city, bfr on stats equalized at tier low 1A (all characters stat equalized) king cold's army can only fight physically, but king cold amped has abilities are all on -- king cold amped and evolution army wins by absolute power erasure (enzio was not resistant to it despite having so many resistances) (king cold) + Super explosive wave (technique) (directed at ezio and not used for bfr / bfr not used) (king cold) + combat (evolution army) king cold amped wins 20+/10 (ezio did not have hax abiliites only potent regular abiliites and despite ration was able to keep up with king cold amped and the evolution army, however the leftover hax abilities excluding the heavy ones gave king cold this ratio) '' '''counted as a solo win for team 1 / king cold amped ' ''note king cold could not use instant stat equalization against non memetic characters (like ezio), but if he fought his 6th form he could use it and would win) ''